


Congratulations, it's a...

by Ezmina98



Series: Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner oneshots and stories [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezmina98/pseuds/Ezmina98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem!Spencer goes into labor while her husband is away.<br/>this is a related to use my mouth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congratulations, it's a...

He sighed as he rolled over, moving his face out of the sunlight coming in through their bedroom window. He reached over and hit the the alarm clock to shut it off as he felt Spencer begin to wake up next to him.

“Sleep well?” Aaron asked his wife as he sat up and set his feet on the floor and stood up.

“Very well, if you must know” she said quietly, her voice still sleep thick as he made his way to her side of the bed and helped her up, her heavy stomach very much in the way now.

“I’ll wake jack up and take a shower after you, save me some hot water ok?” Aaron said as he started to the door, only to stop when Spencer grabbed his wrist.

“No, i can wait this time, go take a shower or i’ll cook us some breakfast and burn the house down” She said as she slid on some pants and handed him some clothes.

“The blue tie with the teal stripes looks good on you” she said as she walked out the door and down to Jack's room.

“Jack, it's time to wake up” She whispered as she ran a hand over his forehead and through his hair, watching as his eyes barely cracked open.

“Where’s Daddy?” he mumbled, used to Aaron waking him up in the mornings lately, as he wanted to let Spencer sleep a little bit longer.

“He’s in the shower, I figured that i would wake you up today” She whispered as she helped him sit up in bed, reaching over to turn the lights on while she covered his eyes.

“What’s for breakfast? Will you make me pop tarts?” he asked a bit louder as his eyes adjusted to the light and he slid out of bed.

“Chocolate or wild berry?” she asked as she led him into the kitchen, one hand resting lightly on her stomach, rubbing it occasionally.

“Are there cherries in the berry ones?” he asked as she opened the cupboard.

“No, just strawberries, raspberries and blueberries, no cherries,” she said as she grabbed a chocolate poptart for herself, before continuing “Cherries aren’t actually berries though, although they are similar in size they are actually just normal fruit, whereas tomatoes could be classified as a berry”

“I really like cherries, but i guess berries is okay” Jack said, and then watched as his mom placed the berry pop tarts in the toaster first, then put her pop tarts in on the other side and push down the button to toast them.

“Do you want milk or juice?” she asked as she pulled down a bowl and two plates and three glasses from the cupboards, grabbing the milk and apple juice out of the fridge.

“Juice! I want some juice please mama” he said excitedly  as he saw her begin to fill one glass, than two with the amber colored liquid, then watched as she filled a bigger glass with some milk.

When the toaster popped up, Spencer grabbed two plates and placed the toaster pastries onto the dishes and put them on the table as she checked the time. Aaron would be out of the shower in about ten minutes.

Spencer reached up to one of the higher cabinets and winced as she felt a small pain in her lower back, but brushed it off as a false contraction and grabbed the box of cereal.

When Aaron walked into the kitchen, he smiled at the sight of his wife and son eating breakfast together, Jack telling spencer about a dream he had had, something about dinosaurs.

Aaron sat down at the table, noting that his cereal was already made, smiling at his wife when she looked at him.

After everybody had eaten, Jack ran off to get dressed and ready for school, while Spencer and aaron walked back to their room to finish getting ready.

After Aaron had his belongings all ready to go, and Spencer was dressed and showered, they walked back to the front room and living area to see jack ready and playing with his dinosaur toys on the floor.

“Ready for school buddy?” Aaron asked as he walked over and helped his son up off the floor.

“Yeah daddy, let's go!” jack said excitedly as he rushed out the front door.

____________________________________________________________________________

When Aaron and Spencer arrived at Headquarters, Everybody was there except for Morgan.

“Morning Hotch” JJ said as she walked by him with a pot of coffee.

“JJ” he said as he began to make himself a cup.

“We have case. It’s local this time” she said as she sat down at the table with a stack of file folders.

“I’ll go round everybody up then” he said as he walked out of the room, coffee cup in hand.

Standing at the entrance of the bullpen, he said ”We’ve got a case, Conference in five minutes” before turning and walking away.

Five minutes later everybody was together, including morgan, inside the conference room.

“In the past three days nine bodies have been found left inside ditches. Each night three bodies are dumped, a man, a woman and a child. The LEOs are willing to cooperate with us, but they want this done quickly and quietly. This morning they let us know that each set of victims was a family of three with a child on the way. Each woman was roughly four to five months along, pregnant with boys. The unsub isn’t particular with looks, just how far along the women are, the gender of the baby and the size of their family.” JJ said as everybody read over their files.

“The focus and care that is shown on the mother and child suggests that the unsub may be a woman, one who possibly lost a baby, or her child. The mother and child are kept clean and well groomed, possibly given a change of clothes, where as the father still has blood and dirt on his clothing. We may be looking for a female medical worker who recently may have lost her children.” Reid says as she looks over the pictures included in the file.

“Good work Reid, go to Garcia and tell her what you told us, have her run a search against any hospital workers, as that is most likely where she picks her victims. Look for people in contact with children and parents. It probably isn’t going to be a neurosurgeon, but it could be a pediatric doctor.

“Rossi, stay here and go over all the files and evidence, it should be arriving here soon. JJ get in contact with the media, get the profile out to the public. I’ll be going to the Police station, Prentiss and Morgan, i want you to go to the crime scenes, see what you can find out that the LEOs may have missed.”

____________________________________________________________________________

“Hey Garcia, HOtch wants me to work with you today” Reid said as she walked in the door.

Just as Garcia was about to respond, Reid gave a small wince and grabbed her back as she began to sit down.

“Are you okay? Do i need to get Hotch?” she asked as she stood up and began to fret about her pregnant friend.

“I’m fine Garcia, my back has just been hurting lately, Hotch normally gives me a back rub in the mornings, but i forgot to say something this morning.”  Spencer said as she rubbed her belly, smiling when she felt a kick against her palm.

“Are you sure? Hotch is still here if you need to go to the hospital Spence’” Garcia said as she sat back down and began typing again.

“Yeah, I’m fine, it's happened a few times today, the worst part is the small cramps i get every once in awhile.”

____________________________________________________________________________

At the moment, Garcia and Reid were discussing Fruit and what was and was not a berry, when they got a call from Prentiss.

“Garcia, out of the list of women that you and reid have made, how many were blond? When looking at the roots, we noticed that each female victim had died their hair at some point, and two of the women had visible natural root color.”

“Um… it looks like there are three, although one seems to have died her hair from brown to blond. Do we want to count her?” Garcia asked, while Reid remained silent.

“No, we better not. What are their names?” Morgan asked, his voice loud, but in the distance, showing that the phone was not on speaker, or that he wasn’t to close tp prentiss.

“Lets see, we have Rita Bennet, a pediatrician, Gloria Smith, a trauma surgeon, and Bethany Rhodes, an OB/GYN” She said, reading the names off of the screen.

“Thanks Garcia” Prentiss said before she hung up.

“Garcia-” Spencer said, Standing up from her chair.

“Ok, Spencer, Cherries are not berries, tomatoes are, you win” Garcia said, not angrily, but relectantly.

“Garcia, my water just broke, Can you drive me to the hospital?” Spencer said, slightly louder, drawing garcias attention to the Chair that she had vacated, which was covered in fluid, as was the floor under it.

“Ohshit, I’m sorry Reid. I took the bus here this morning. Rossi might be here still though, stay here, i’ll go look.

Five minutes later, Garcia returned, with Rossi in tow, just as Spencer experienced her first real contraction.

When Rossi saw reid, her face was screwed up in pain, hr hand wrapped tightly around herself as she clutched tightly at the chair with one hand, groaning loudly.

“Garcia, go start my car, i’ll help Spencer get outside”

As Garcia grabbed the keys from Rossi’s hand, he walked over and helped Spencer stand up straight, one hand resting on the small of her back, the other holding her hand.

“What do you need Spencer?” he asked as he walked her out of the room.

“I had a everything in a bag, but it was kept in the back of Aaron’s vehicle. I need to call Aaron” she said as she reached in her pocket for her phone.

“Shit” she said as she looked at the black screen of her phone, “I think that it died.”

“You can use minne” Rossi said, handing his over.

After two rings, Hotch answered his phone.

“Reid? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, i’m fine, but you may want to come to the hospital as soon as you can. My water broke after you hung up with Garcia”

“What? But that was ten minutes ago. Why didn’t you call?” HOtch asked exasperatedly.

“Well, I had a contraction, and then we had to get dave so that he could drive me to the hospit- AAH!” Reid said as she felt another contraction, and dropped the phone in favor of grabbing Rossi’s arm tightly.

Wincing at her strong grip, Rossi leant down and grabbed his phone.

“Aaron- Aaron she’s fine… no she had a contraction… about ten or fifteen minutes apart. I’m taking her to Sentara Medical Center… Aaron i’m going to hang up now. I’ll see you when you get here.”

“Come on, let's get you to the car” Rossi said after her contraction had died down.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

When Aaron arrived at the hospital, it had been half an hour since Dave had hung up on him. After talking to the nurse at the front desk, he made his way to the elevator. As he waited to arrive at the maternity floor, he stood stiffly in the center of a small group of people, some doctors, others patients or visitors, even a woman who was more pregnant than Spencer was.

When he made it to her room, he stood outside for a few seconds before he walked in.

“I asked Jess to pick Jack up from school today. Morgan and Prentiss will be here later, they apprehended Rita Bennett. Her ex husband and son were killed in car crash two weeks ago, the funeral was on monday.”Hotch said ass he set her bag down beside her bed.

“I’m going to go get us some lunch, Garcia will you help me?” ROssi said as he stood up from his chair.

“Of course” She said as they left the room.

“Come sit with me” his wife said as she scooted over and patted the empty side of her bed.

Aaron smiled as he climbed into the other side of the bed, rubbing her belly when he had settled.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, they say that i’m coming along quickly, especially for a first timer” she said, gripping his hand tightly and groaning when a strong contraction ripped through her, “My contractions are about five minutes apart now, the say if everything continues at the same pace, i may be able to push within an hour or so”

“That’s good, that means we get to meet our daughter sooner than we thought. Are you in too much pain?”

“They think that the contractions hurt more for me because i'm so small, but they said i should be able to deliver naturally if all goes well” she said as she leaned her head against his chest.

“Do you want anything from your bag? I brought some clothes for you and the baby. I brought a few different sizes, so that we are prepared, as well as some clothes for you.”

“Nothing from the bag, but there is some water behind you on the bedside table, could you hand that to me?”

“Of course”

When Garcia and Rossi arrived with lunch, Reid's contractions were alternating between five and three minutes apart.

“The nurses told me that they would be back ina half hour, and that i should be able to push by then” Spencer said to Garcia when they handed her and Hotch a bag filled with food.

“That's good, Morgan and Prentiss should be here with JJ by then” the other woman said.

“Actually, we’re here now Pretty Girl” Morgan said as he and the other two women walked in the room. 

“We got some extra food , if you guys are hungry” Rossi said as he pulled out a burger and fries for himself and Garcia.

“How are you Spence’?” JJ asked as she sat down next to her friend, pushing her hair back towards the back of her head.

“I’m fine Jayje, I’ll be pushing soon apparently” she said as she began to drink her smoothie from the food court, “not allowed to eat any solids right now. The pains mess with my stomach.”

“That’s right Dr. Reid” Said the OB/GYN as she walked in the room with two nurses behind her.

“Hello Dr. Stewart” she said, her words ending in a hiss as another contraction hit.

“How are you feeling?” she asked as she looked at Spencer’s patient chart, “It says here that your contractions are still five minutes apart, is that correct?”

“I’m fine, but i have been having an on going contraction for the past three minutes, and i think that i felt the baby shift again” she said as she squeezed hotch’s hand again.

“Well then, i’m afraid it's time to say who you want in the room Spencer” 

“Aaron… and JJ if it's okay” Spencer said as Rossi and Morgan cleared all of the food out of the room.

“Of course i’ll stay Spencer” JJ said as a nurse handed her and Aaron a set of scrubs.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Alright Spencer, i need to know if you are having separate contractions or one continuous contraction” Dr Stewart asked as she placed her legs in the stirrups.

“One continuous contraction, which pick up in intensity every two minutes or so” She said as Aaron grabbed her hand and JJ moved to stand beside him.

“Ok that’s good. Now you are all hooked up and everything is ready, so when you're contraction picks up again, i want you to push” Dr. Stewart said as she moved back between her legs.

“Ok, do i need to tell you or can i just do it?” she asked, her heart beating faster now that she was finally ready to push.

“Yes, just push”

When Spencer felt her contraction pick up again, she immediately began to bear down, moaning loudly as she felt the pain increase so much more, squeezing Aaron’s hand tightly.

“Good job Spencer, I want you to push again, ok?” 

“Yes, i can do that” Spencer whispered as she squeezed Hotch’s hand lightly. 

JJ walked over and brushed her hair out of her face as Spencer panted heavily.

“You’re doing great Spence’” she said as Spencer smiled up at her.

“Thanks JJ” she said, right before she began to push again.

“Alright spencer, try to push harder this time” Dr. Stewart said as she looked at her vaginal opening.

Spencer, hearing her, pushed harder, groaning loudly, the noise almost a low scream as she felt her opening stretch more.

“Good job Spencer, i can see her head now, so just a few more pushes”

When she pushed next, she did scream as she felt the head pop free.

“Alright spencer try to keep pushing, her shoulders are right here.” Dr. Stewart said as she supported the infant's head,

Spencer spencer groaned again, her eyes stinging as her sweat and fell into her eyes, burning them. 

When the shoulders popped free, she screamed hoarsely, holding her husband's hand in a death grip.

“Good job Spencer, just one more push and she will be out.”

When she pushed for the last time, she cried out , smiling when she heard the shrill cry of her baby girl.

“Aaron, she’s here” she whispered as she felt JJ’s lips against her forehead.

“You did great Spencer” she whispered as the baby was taken off to the side to be cleaned and wrapped in a blanket.

A few minutes later, a nurse walked over holding a baby wrapped in a pale pastel pink blanket.

“Would you like to hold your baby?” she asked as she held out the small bundle.

“Yes please” she whispered, holding her arms out, then taking a deep breath as she felt the weight in her arms.

“I know that you don’t understand us yet, but i just want to say hello. I love you” she whispered, then pressed her lips against the small head resting on her chest.

“Aaron, would you like to hold our daughter?” Spencer asked, looking into her husband's eyes.

Wordlessly, Aaron happily took the child from her mother’s arms, smiling down at her happily, bringing her body up to his face, and placing a kiss on her small and soft forehead.

“Hello miss Annabelle” he whispered, tears leaking out of his eyes.


End file.
